


Everything Will Turn Turn Out Okay

by sentient_shadow



Series: The Supreme Axolotl Fixes Everything [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drabble, Eldritch, Everything will be all right, Gen, Horror, The Author Regrets Nothing, The sequel that actually some people did ask for, Vote Axolotl 2K19, Wholesome eldritch horror, thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentient_shadow/pseuds/sentient_shadow
Summary: The election results are in.





	Everything Will Turn Turn Out Okay

You sit up from the couch, dislodging the half eaten bowl of cherries. You must have fallen asleep, the television is still broadcasting the election results.

Suddenly the screen flickers black, did the power go out? It wouldn’t be the first time. 

The television sputters on again, and the newscasters all look slightly different in a way you can’t quite put your finger on. . . . are that many eyes normal? 

A close up of what appears to be a frilly salamander is shown on the screen. He seems dependable. That suit is very snazzy. The text labeling the picture is in an archaic looking language that appears to shift and pulse.

The newscasters begin to speak in unison. “In breaking news, The Supreme Axolotl has been elected llA ʇo ɿǝlυЯ ǝldɒmoʜɈɒʇnU by an overwhelming margin.” 

The newscasters smile. Their many eyes are filled with stars.

You stare at the screen in shock, this is. . . . not the election result you were expecting, but something so much better. You feel calm. Your worries are over. From now on everything will turn out okay.

E̻̞͎͇VE͈̻RY̮̘̟T̺̭Ḫ̙̪I͍̺̪͕̟͍NG̺ W̝͓͔̗I͈̠̟L͕͔̳̺̼͎͈L͎͓̠̭ ͈̭̱̱̦Ț̪͓U͎͖̜̲̬ͅͅR̜̮̱̦̲̻̭N̫͍͕͚̬̼ ̖̝O̤̩̜U͙͚̲̻̮̰̣T ̝̥O̺Ḳ͉̲͈̳̻͇A̟̫͉̝̯̘̹Y̥

**Author's Note:**

> . . . .All Hail


End file.
